Love Is Strength
by journey maker
Summary: During his last days, Joey's father unleashes devastating news that will challenge Joey's relationship with his sister.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Today, because of tragic circumstances Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity were brought back to Domino. Their father, Hank Wheeler was released from prison early because he was dying from prostrate cancer. There wasn't any hope, and because of that, he asked Solomon Motto to find his son and daughter so he could see them one more time.

Hank had to confess a secret to both his son and daughter, and it wasn't going to be easy. With the help from the only real friend Hank had, Solomon Moto helped contact Joey and Serenity to come to Domino, because their father was dying.

Joey was renowed artist who lived in New York, and he worked mostly with clay. He loved scupting figures of people he knew. He also loved drawing landscapes and sometimes he would draw people from his past.

Serenity lived mostly in Paris, where she designed clothes for people who wanted only the best. Like her brother, she loved doing what she did. When their mother died, Serenity didn't have any reason to remain living in New York, so she sold her loft, packed what clothes she wanted, had the rest sold, and gave the money from the sale given to several shelters.

They both arrived at the Domino Airport at the same time. Solomon was there to welcome them back. Joey smiled at the man who always showed Joey that he was someone special even when his own father told him how worthless he was.

Solomon smiled as he looked at both Joey and Serenity. Joey asked "do you have any idea why "dear old dad" wanted us to come back here, it sure as hell wasn't for a family reunion." Solomon knew that Hank was going to have a hard time when he tell them that they are't true siblings, this was going to cause Joey to want kill Hank Wheeler.

All Solomon could do, was say, "Joseph, that's up to Hank to do. I hope that you'll listen to what he tells you two, and don't let your temper get in the way." Serenity walked over to Joey and put her hand on his arm, and she softly said, " please Joey do what Grandpa asks." Solomon smiled at her and went over and kisses her cheek.

Joey smiled at her and gave her a hug and nodded his head that he'd be good. Solomon said, "we'd better get all your luggage. You'll be staying at the house next to your dad's. When the taxi stopped at the house, Solomon paid the fare and he unlocked the door. When they got all the bags inside, Solomon said, "will you two have dinner with me?" Serenity smiled and looked at Joey who winked at her, she said, "we'd love to," then she thanked him.

I'll be back in an hour, I need to check on your father." "What's wrong?" Serenity asked. Solomon smiled at her, then he said,"I'll tell you both later." Then he left to walk next door, as he walked inside, he asked the nurse, " how is he doing?" She told Solomon, "he just had his medicine so he's resting now, but he keeps asking about his children." Solomon thanked her and went into the bedroom and tears filled hid eyes as he walked to the bed. 'Hank, Joseph and Serenity are next door, I'm taking them to get something to eat. I'll bring them here tomorrow." Hank held out his hand and when Solomon took it, Hank whispered" thank you." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Solomon said a prayer, "Dear Lord, Please make this man's last day on this earth be free from pain. Lord, please help his children find it in their hearts to forgive their father and allow him to leave this earth knowing that he's forgiven. Amen."

Chapter Two Next. Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

After Solomon left, Joey and Serenity got their things into their rooms, then Serenity approached Joey and asked, "can we just talk. I'm really scared why after all this time he wants to talk to both of us." Joey smiled and reached out his hand and as Serenity put her hand in his, he said, "lets go out and sit on the floor like we use to and talk."

As they talked Joey asked, "what happened to mom, you never wrote to let me know." Tears filled her eyes and she took a deep breath and told him, "when she got really sick, I begged her to let dad know, but she just laughed and said, "hell he wouldn't give a damn if I lived or died. Then she made me promise to never let you know. I'm so sorry, but when she got so sick I couldn't break my word."

Joey went over and pulled her into his arms and whispered, "don't cry, if someone I loved ask me to keep a promise, I know that I would." They talked for a while, then Serenity yawned and Joey smiled, then he got really up and helped her get up, then he walked her to her room and said, "get some sleep, if you need to talk to someone, I'm just next to yours." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and as she went inside she said, "goodnight see you in the morning." Joey went to check the doors and windows, then he went to his room and got some sleep.

As Joey laid staring at the ceiling he said a silent prayer that tomorrow nothing would cause his sister any pain. He"d make damn sure that their father would wish he'd never want to see them again. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep. There was a light knock on his bedroom door that woke him. Looking at his watch he couldn't believer it was morning. He got up and when he opened his door, he smiled at her, and then he said., "do you want pancakes with bacon and eggs?" Serenity yawned as she shook her head yes. After breakfast they got ready and when Solomon knocked, they all walked over to listen what their father had to tell them. As they walked to their father's house, Serenity held tightly onto Joey's hand, he smiled at her and squeezed her hand and softly whispered, "don't worry, I'm here and I'll make sure that you'll be fine."

Solomon knocked on the door, and an older woman opened it and smiled at Solomon and said, "come in, he'd expecting you." Solomon thanked her and said, "Rose, this is Hank's son and daughter. Joseph and Serenity, this is Rose she is the Hospitce Nurse who is caring for Hank until he passes." Rose smiled and said," it's nice to finally meet you both, he talks about his kids and how proud he is." Follow me, he's excited to see you both."

Joey wasn't sure this was such a good idea, but he held onto Serenity's hand as they followed Rose down the hall. As she opened the bedroom door, they weren't ready to see their father in the condition he was. Rose walked over and gently touched his arm and softly said, "Hank, your kids are here and so is Solomon." Rose walked over and raised the head of the bed. Hank opened his eyes and looked at his kids, tears filled his eyes. He coughed twice, then he said in gravely voice, "Joseph, is that really you?" Joey .moved closer to the bed and he said, "yeah, it's me. Serenity's here too." Hank looked at Serenity as if she wasn't even there. "Who are you, I never had a girl, did I?" Joseph was ready to beat the hell out the bastard, because was making his sister cry.

Solomon stepped between Joseph and Hank. He said, "Joseph, your father has prostrate cancer and sometimes he doesn't know what he's saying, lets go and let your father rest." As they left and went back to the house that they are using. When they got inside, Serenity ran to her room and slammed the door. "What in the hell is wrong with that man?" Joey demanded. Solomon walked over to Joseph and said, "I really don't know, but I'm going back and I swear I'll find out. I'll talk to you later, please help Serenity know that Hank wasn't in his right mind." Then Solomon left, and Joey opened her door and went in, she wed curled into a ball. She had been crying, Joey went over and curled around her and just held her and they went to sleep.

Solomon went back to Hank's house, he used his key, he opened the door and walked down to his bedroom and he went inside and looked at Hank and demanded, "what is wrong with you, you have a daughter, I've see her pictures. Why tell that precious young lady that she's not your daughter?"

Chapter Three Next. PleaseR/R


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Solomon stood beside Hank's bed looking at him and he said, "why, why did you do that, you nearest devastated that young lady. Hank, I was here when you and Mary brought that young lady home the love in your eyes told me that she was your daughter. What's changed?"

Hank closed his eyes and Solomon knew that he was done talking. As he left the bedroom, Rose approached him and as she gave hin an envelope, she told him, "this might help explain whats going on." lnside the envelope was this letter.

Solomon:

You remember when we brought our new born daughter home, we were so happy, especially Joseph. He asked us for a baby sister.

Things changed, when the car accident put our daughter in the hospital. After bleed test were taken it proved that my dear wife had an affair, and our daughter was conceived from that relationship.

I asked her about that, she laughed and told me if I'd been a better husband, I'd never turned to another man." That's why I never accepted her daughter as my own.

Hank

Solomon stared at the letter, then he looked at Rose and said, "what do I do now?" Rose wiped away the tears from her face, and said, "Hank will never tell that poor child the truth. He doesn't have very long to live, so maybe it'll be up to you to tell those poor children the truth."

When Solomon left Hank's house, he cursed the day he ever thought that Hank Wheeler was a good man. As he unlocked the door at the house where Joseph and Serenity was staying at. Joseph looked at him and asked, "what did that bastard have to say for why he was so mean to my sister?"

Solomon took a deep breath and said, "we need to sit down, this is so complicated and I need you to keep your temper under control." Just then Serenity came out of her bedroom and asked, "can we go get sonething to eat?"

Joey smiled at her, he got up and looked at Solomon and asked, "is there a burger joint near here?" Solomon laughed as he stood, "The Burger Barn is still selling what Yugi says is the best burgers around." Joey said, "lets go, I'm starving." So they all got into the car Joey was using and he drove them to get some burgers. As they sat there eating, the look that Joey gave Solomon, promised that Joey wouldn't let the conversation that they had was going to continue as soon as possible.

When they left? Serenity asked Joey, "why was dad so mean?" Before he could answer, Solomon told her, "Hank's mind isn't working right, the cancer is getting worse." That seemed to answer any questions that she might have. But it didn't answer any questions that Joey had, and Solomon knew. He wasn't ready to have Joseph ask him about his father's reaction to Serenity. When they got back to the house, Solomon walked over to Joseph and he said, "please, can we wait until tomorrow and I swear I'll answer all your questions."

Joey knew that something wasn't right and that whatever Solomon wanted to talk about was going to change things and it wouldn't be for the best. "Alright, we'll talk tomorrow, but if what you have to tell us causes Serenity any more pain, you'd better hope you can stop me from killing that bastard."

Solomon told them both goodnight and left to go home. He prayed that Joseph didn't really mean what he'd just said.

Chapter Four Next. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Before Solomon left to go to talked Joseph and Serenity, there was a light knock on his front door. When he opened the door, there stood Rose. "Solomon, these are the papers that proved that Hank wasn't that young ladies father. Please help both those young people understand that just because an angry old man acts like an idiot, those young people are truly brother and sister, please help them." Then Rose left and Solomon locked his house, got into his car and drove to the house that Joseph and Serenity were staying.

When Joseph answered the door, he knew that something was wrong. " What's going on?" Joseph asked. Then Serenity came into the room and when she heard what Joseph asked Solomon, she sat down next to Joey and looking at Solomon she said, "please tell us." Solomon sat down on the couch, he reached into his pocket and took out an envelope.

"When I questioned Hank why he acted like he did when he saw Serenity, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, it was Rose who gave me this envelope and told me it would ve up to me to tell both if you the truth." Then he gave Joseph the envelope and as he read what was in the letter, Serenity was standing behind her brother and as she read it, she gasped and looking at Solomon she wiped away tears that ran down her face she asked, "who am I, if I'm not a Wheeler?"

Joseph crumbled up the letter and threw it, then he turned to his sister and taking her into his arms, he looked at her and giving her s small shake he told her, "listen to me, you are now and forever will be my sister, you are Serenity Beth Wheeler." She smiled and kissed his cheek, then looked at Solomon, "how can I find out who my birth father really is?"

Solomon wiped at his eyes and smiling at both of them and said, "I couldn't be more proud of you both. Then he said, "inside this envelope is the name of the man who is Serenity's father, that is only if you really want to know." Serenity then asked Solomon, "is my birth certificate legal, if it is do I really need to know who my birth father is?"

Joseph put his arm around her and told her? "as far as I'm concerned, you will always remain a Wheeler, and nothing will ever change it." Solomon put the paper that had the name of Serenity's birth father on away. Serenity held out her hand and said, "can I keep it just in case I get curious and want to know."

Joseph nodded at Solomon and he gave Serenity the paper. As Solomon gave her the paper she kissed his cheek and thanked him. They all decided to go out to get something to eat, and as they walked out to the car, a car pulled up and Rose got out, she then said, "Hank took a turn for the worse, and he was admitted to the hospital. The doctors aren't sure how much time he has left."

Joseph looked at Rose and stated, "what do you want us to do, I don't give a damn if he lives or dies." Then Serenity went over to her brother and softly touched his arm and said softly, "what good will it do to hate this man, it will mean absolutely nothing. Please let's go see our father one more time. After he's gone, then if I need to know then we can go find that man, but only If I need to.. Solomon couldn't be more proud of these two young people who he has come to love with all his heart.

So they all went to the hospital, but when they got there, they were told "only family can go into ICU." Tears filled Serenity's eyes, before she could say a word, Rose whispered to them, "you sure Serenity Wheeler, your name is on that list, go see your father." Joseph thanked Rose and he took his sisters hand, they walked into the room to see their father.

As they walked into the room, neither were ready for what they saw. Lying on that bed wasn't the man that they renembered. Serenity held tightly to Joey's hand as tears ran down both their faces, they walked up to the bed and Joseph said, "please forgive me dad for all the things I said to you. I love you."

Serenity walked over and she touched his arm and softly said, "daddy, I love you with all my heart." Then Rose and Solomon game and stood beside them. Solomon softly recited The Lord's Prayer and they joined in.

The Nurse spoke to Rose " 's vitals are failing, it won't be long before it shuts down completely." Rose told Solomon what the Nurse said, he closed his eyes and asked the Lord to take his friend into his losing arms. Then the machines started making noises, and Hank took his last breathe. Joseph held Serenity in his arms as they grieved for the loss of their father. Solomon was there and he put his arms around them and whispered, "he's not hurting anymore."

Chapter Five Next Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

After the funeral for Hank, Serenity turned to her brother and asked, "will you please help me begin my search for the man this paper says is my birth father?" Joey put his arms around her and said, "you know that I will."

They looked up the name on the paper that Rose gave to Solomon. At first they didn't find nothing, but then after two weeks they found an address, so they went to find out if anyone knew a David Lewis.

Joey knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened the door. "May I help you?" The woman asked. "My name is Joseph Wheeler and this is my sister Serenity." The woman asked, "do I know you?" Serenity smiled and said, "I just leaned that the man I thought was my father, but was informed that I wasn't his daughter. This paper says that a David Lewis Is my birth father."

"Why don't you both please come in and sit down, my name is Molly Lewis, David is my grandson." Molly sat down and put on her glasses she smiled and reached for a picture and said, "this is my grandson David, and child you can't be his daughter and I'll tell you why. My grandson had an accident when he was a young boy and he was made sterile, I'm sorry but you're not his daughter."

Tears ran down Serenity's face and she said, " who am I?" Molly gently touched Serenity's hand and asked, "are you really sure that that paper is right, it might be wrong, you might be your father's daughter.

Joseph stood up and held out his hand and as Molly took his hand Joseph thanked her for being so kind to his sister. Then Serenity kissed her cheek and thanked her for being so kind. Molly wished them luck and as She locked her door, Molly said a prayer that that young lady finds out what she's looking for.

As Joey drove back to Solomon's place, he vowed that no matter what he'd make sure that his sister would never cry again. When they told Solomon what they found out, Joseph asked, "is there anyway to get an DNA specimen to test against Serenity's?"

Solomon called Rose and told her what Serenity found out, and what Joseph wanted to do, is there any way to find out if Hank was lying?"

Rose told Solomon, "bring Serenity to the hospital, I think that I may have a way to answer all your questions." In the laboratory, they tested Security's DNA against the DNA from Hank's, what they found out Joseph went nuts."You could of ended all this and spared my sister all this when a simple test was all that was needed, then why wasn't it done before?"

Tears ran down Rose's face and softly she said, "Hank wouldn't sign the papers so the tests could be done.

My hands we're tied." Joseph took a deep breath then he said, "after that bastard died, why didn't say anything?" Solomon stepped in and said, "Rose was in love with Hank and your father pretended to love her too, he used that to get her to do what he wanted."

The lab called Rose with the results, "The lab called, she looked at Serenity and said, Hank is your birth father." Tears ran down Serenity's face as she asked, "why, why did he say that I wasn't his daughter?"

Rose sat down and said, "your father thought that Mary was having an affair but couldn't prove it, so he just let his imagination take over." Then Joseph's temper really over heated and as he looked at Rose he said, "so just because damn male pride my sister suffered, and because you loved that poor excuse of a man you couldn't of prevented Serenity's feelings of not bringing to our family, well I hope that you can sleep at night knowing what you could of stopped."

Solomon stood and held out his hands toward both Joseph and Serenity and said, "lets go." Then they went back to the house that Joseph and Serenity stayed at, they all talked about what had happened and Serenity told them, "can we please forget the past and just center on this she stood up and at the top of her lungs she shouted I'M SERENITY WHEELER NOW AND FOREVER!"

Joey stood up and gathered her into arms and smiling through the tears he said, "yes you are, now can we go celebrate I'm hungry." So from that day on, she was Serenity Beth Wheeler sister to Joseph William Wheeler and daughter of Hank and Mary Wheeler.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, dancing elf and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.


End file.
